


Anatomy of the Soul

by owlhart (saidanon)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidanon/pseuds/owlhart
Summary: “I feel it everywhere.” She hears Triss inhale sharply. “It’s like a flash fire when I see you for the first time after a while. And when we’re apart, it’s a searing burn slowly spidering out along my ribs. Sometimes, it’s a radiating warmth when I see something that reminds me of you. And sometimes, it’s an all-consuming flame when all I can think about is you. It’s anywhere and everywhere. All the time.”
Relationships: Philippa Eilhart/Triss Merigold
Kudos: 14





	Anatomy of the Soul

There is an air of distraction around Triss. Philippa doesn’t know how she knows this, but she has always been able to discern when something is truly eating away at the younger sorceress. And so, she stands up slowly, cracking her neck in an elaborate show before offering casually, “I need some air.”

Triss nods and follows her almost absently.

They take a stroll through the gardens, with Triss stewing in her own thoughts and Philippa content to give her some space to gather her wits about her.

They slow to a snail’s pace halfway around the lake. Philippa gazes across the crystalline waters shimmering under the orange glow of the sunset, a soft smile playing at the corners of her lips. It is then Triss turns to her, the shadows thrown across her face highlighting the slight pinch of her brow and the nervousness creasing around her eyes.

“Philippa?”

“Hm?”

There is a slight pause before Triss lets out a nervous laugh.

“It’s silly. Nevermind.”

“There is obviously something weighing on your mind and clearly it matters to you.”

The chestnut lets out a small puff of her cheeks and Philippa waits patiently for Triss to continue.

“I feel too much,” she finally confesses softly. “I don’t really know how to explain it.”

“Feelings aren’t necessarily explicable,” Philippa replied, “and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I know, it’s just...here is anxiety,” a hand moves to rub at the base of her throat, the steady heartbeat pulsing against her fingertips, before it drifts down to her chest, “and insecurity.” Another pause. “And here, anger and injustice fester in my lungs, helplessness and sadness reside in my breastbone.”

Her hand clenches around the fabric of her shirt unconsciously as Triss bites her lip and blurts out, “And here...and here, by Melitele, I love you with all my heart.”

Philippa’s eyes flicker up to meet Triss’. Triss grows red and resumes walking. 

“Forget I said anything. It’s just me being silly.”

Triss feels much yet sees so little at the same time. She does not see the determination in her cornflower blue eyes or the weight of duty delicately poised on steadfast shoulders; she knows not the strength she holds in her hands or the graceful courage that steels her spine; she gives herself no credit for the loyalty and kindness that runs through her veins.

They bump shoulders and Philippa slowly speaks up even though her gaze is fixated on her castle.

“I feel it everywhere.” She hears Triss inhale sharply. “It’s like a flash fire when I see you for the first time after a while. And when we’re apart, it’s a searing burn slowly spidering out along my ribs. Sometimes, it’s a radiating warmth when I see something that reminds me of you. And sometimes, it’s an all-consuming flame when all I can think about is you. It’s anywhere and everywhere. All the time.”

Triss smiles so brilliantly, so gently that Philippa’s heart almost skips a beat.

“All the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely post (https://ridinkskinned.com/post/124193317954/one-time-he-and-i-were-sitting-in-bed-and-i-said).


End file.
